<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get to the Kissing Part by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021791">Get to the Kissing Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Calvin &amp; Hobbes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Revelations, Writers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Susie needs a little help figuring out the next step in her novel.  </p><p>Hobbes, as always, has suggestions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get to the Kissing Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/gifts">shnuffeluv</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tiger shifts against Susie’s shoulder while she tries for the hundredth time to figure out how to get Topanga Jane out of this catastrophe.  It would be repetitive if the boulder rolled over the sexist museum head, but squashing them was so satisfying.</p><p>“Why doesn’t Jane just smooch him?” Hobbes asks suddenly.  “Then he could turn into a top fellow.  A respectful fellow!”</p><p>“But that’s what the audience would expect!” protests Susie.  “I want her to do something clever….”</p><p>Susie trails off.  She turn toward the stuffed tiger.  He raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Kissing can be clever,” he says. “If you kiss the fun way.”</p><p>“Calvin was right,” she mutters.  “I don’t believe it.  All that time he spends out here trying to get advice for you about Spaceman Spiff…and you’re really REAL, not just a silent sounding board.  Why didn’t you talk to me in the first place?!” she cries out.</p><p>“Maybe I didn’t feel comfortable talking to you until now,” he points out.  “And you’ve both been so busy and busy smooching.  It’s weird for a tiger to speak up.”</p><p>“But NOW is fine.”</p><p>“Yes,” he says. “So are you going to do the smooching?”</p><p>She groans.  “I wonder a boulder dropped from a helicopter would be too fantastic…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>